Los pequeños detalles de la vida de Quinn Fabray
by AngroskyWatson
Summary: "No te rindas, por favor no cedas, aunque el frío queme, aunque el miedo muerda, aunque el sol se esconda, y se calle el viento, aún hay fuego en tu alma, aún hay vida en tus sueños. Porque la vida es tuya, y tuyo también el deseo, porque cada día es un comienzo nuevo, porque esta es la hora y el mejor momento."Mario Benedetti "Porque no estas sola porque yo te quiero Quinn Fabray"
1. Chapter 1

Y estoy segura que aún queda algo de luz en este mundo tan oscuro, tan egoísta y tan pre-juicioso, es molesto y sobre todo contradictorio que las personas se basen en lo estético, que siempre juzguen antes de conocer, parece ser que no se detienen a pensar, que solo actúan así sin más, natural del ser humano actuar sin pensar, pero hay formas, las hay, no es solo juzgar al libro por su portada, mira que como dicen muchos la vida está llena de sorpresas, y aquellas grandes sorpresas suceden gracias a los pequeños detalles mismos que terminan siendo lo más importante.

Recuerdo aquella vez cuando era un poco más pequeña, mi hermana mayor traía dos bolsas colgando de cada uno de sus brazos, en el derecho puedo recordar perfectamente una bolsa enorme y colorida que inmediatamente llamo mi atención, podría jurar que mis ojos brillaron así sin más, y en la izquierda, era una bolsa chica y muy descolorida, algo arrugada y demasiado fea. Cuando llego junto a mí, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios regalándome un abrazo y dos pequeños besos en cada una mis sonrojadas mejillas, ella no entendía que ya era una niña más grande.

 **-¡Hola pequeña!, has crecido un poco más he traído dos obsequios, y adivina para quien son-** Mis ojos brillaron como nunca, sabía que mi hermana era muy consentidora muchas veces, y más porque pasaba más de viajes de cursos en la escuela que en la casa, siempre me hace mucha falta y cuando la veo después de mucho tiempo la alegría es enorme y totalmente única, pero no me explico porque esta vez traía dos, siempre me traía uno, oh si, era mi cumpleaños, pero sigue siendo algo raro.

 **-Veras, de los dos obsequios que traigo solo escogerás uno ¿vale?, así que decide bien-** Genial, es muy fácil saber por cual bolsa me iría, así que muy sonriente señale la bolsa colorida y grande.

 **-Mmmm, ¿estás muy segura de ello?, mira que ya no podrás cambiar de opinión-** Mi respuesta fue asentamiento de cabeza y luego mi sonrisa enorme al tener la bolsa en mis manos, la cual desesperadamente comencé abrir y mi sonrisa de repente se borró, dos plumas y una libreta es lo que contenía esa bolsa, ¡vaya! Pensé, está bien que me servirán en mi próximo año de escuela, pero no es algo que a un niño le gustaría recibir. Pero como mis padres me enseñaron a agradecer siempre las cosas por más codos que sean, (palabra utilizada por mi padre muchas veces) le di las gracias a mi hermana.

 **-Pequeña fuiste tú la que hiciste la elección, y dijiste estar muy segura de ello, pero ¿quieres ver qué se encuentra en la otra bolsa?-** Mi hermana parecía muy emocionada con mi cara de insatisfacción al descubrir el regalo y pues ya no me quedaba nada, entonces se desenvolvió en el otro regalo, aquel feo y arrugado regalo…. Pero, ¿Cómo?- Mi boca se abrió enormemente al ver como mi hermana de la fea bolsa sin vida, sacaba dos muñecas en su caja junto con todo un equipo de ropa, era injusto, yo quería eso, si hubiera sabido que esa bolsa traía el mejor regalo mi elección hubiera sido otra.

Sonreía al recordarlo, porque después de eso se vino la siguiente frase, su famosa frase, aquella que siempre traigo conmigo y que nunca se me olvidara, gran lección hermana, gran lección.

 ** _-Veras pequeña, las cosas así como las personas nunca son lo que aparentan físicamente, a veces Lucy los pequeños detalles terminan siendo los más grande, toma, diviértete con tus muñecas-_** Entregándome las muñecas yo solo agache la cabeza y con un diminuto gracias salí corriendo.

Así que, los pequeños detalles terminan siendo los más importantes, si, lo comprendí tiempo después de que empecé cursos en la escuela, luego después vino la secundaria y actualmente estoy en 3ro. De prepa, ¡genial! Ya pronto llegaría la universidad y no podría estar más feliz con las personas que tengo a mi lado, y sé que seguirán conmigo después de esto que viene que no será nada fácil, digo, empezar de cero nunca será fácil pero bueno siempre se inicia por algo.

Mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray, mi padre y mi madre son Judith y Russel Fabray y mi hermana mayor, mi gran adoración Frannie Fabray, somos un clan de familia muy colorida, ¿no entienden? Bueno, se los explico, somos demasiados dulces con las personas, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos tontos, también tenemos nuestro orgullo y nuestros principios.

Mis dos mejores amigas Santa y Brittany, ellas mantienen una relación, misma que está en un tira y afloja por la misma gente, y sus pensamientos tan burócratas que no los dejan ver ni pensar con claridad, ¿Qué hay de malo que dos personas del mismo sexo se amen?, digo, siguen siendo personas, siguen siendo Santana y Brittany, es algo que siempre será propio a juzgar.

En cuanto a mi situación sentimental, bueno, soy soltera, pero no mi corazón, ese le pertenece a la persona más dulce que he conocido, esa persona que con su timbre de voz enloquece a todo mundo provocando una ovación y festín de aplausos, esa persona que genera los latidos a un ritmo no muy normal en mi corazón esa misma persona que no es hombre, oh sí, es la chica más increíble que he conocido, mi chica, bien, no es mía, pero algún día lo será, como dije los Fabray´s seremos demasiados dulces, pero también luchamos por lo que queremos.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran exactamente las 7:20 am, otra que se me olvidó mencionar, es que soy algo impuntual, lo peor de todo es que la clase que me estoy perdiendo es la más importante de todas, así que por eso vengo corriendo aprovechando que los pasillos se encuentran absolutamente vacíos, ***claro Lucy todos están en clase*** llegue totalmente agitada a la puerta del salón y doblando mi espalda hacia el frente mientras recargaba mi brazo en la pared de soporte y el otro que se encontraba libre lo usaba para sostener mi estómago y conté hasta tres parándome totalmente derecha y dando dos leves golpes a la puerta.

- **Señorita Fabray, un poco tarde, que novedad** \- girando los ojos me hizo pasar de golpe.

- **Disculpe señor Harrison pero el autobús se retrasó un poco** \- me excuse de inmediato.

- **Los jóvenes de ahora tienden a poner excusas muy baratas, pero los maestros tenemos la capacidad de fingir creer para no perder más tiempo, como usted comprenderá** \- ¡Pum! Una indirecta muy directa por parte del profesor Harrison mi profesor de historia. Enarcando mi ceja muy a mi estilo me dirigí a mi lugar.

¡Oh! Suspiro enormemente al verla, si, ahí está, mi compañera de butaca, la chica de mis sueños, a poco creyeron que porque la clase es historia por eso era importante, JA JA JA, ella es el verdadero motivo de mi retrasó de y mi rapidez por llegar, la inigualable Rachel Berry, quien me sonría tan hermosamente que casi tropiezo con Jackson pero justo a tiempo tome mi lugar antes de perder el equilibrio por completo, he llegado al lugar donde puedo morir felizmente, a su lado.

- **Fabray, tan tarde como siempre** \- ¡Su voz! ¿No les había dicho que es increíble?

- **Berry, tan preocupada estabas ante mi ausencia** \- Le respondí sonriendo cálidamente recibiendo una carcajada que gloria para mis odios.

- **Pon atención Quinn, llegas tarde y te distraes** \- advertía mientras me apuntaba con el lápiz muy cerca de mi ojo.

- **Tenerte de compañera es una gran distracción Rach** \- le arrebate el lápiz que sostenía y ante su cara épica de confusión e indignación por ver que me puse a tomar nota con su lápiz solo pude sonreír.

- **Toma nota, no me distraigas Berry** \- fue lo último que le dije después del berrinche que hizo con sus labios, hermosos, carnosos y antojables labios.

La clase dio por finalizada cuando el timbre sonó, provocando un revuelo de alumnos huyendo muy deprisa del aula que se mesclaban con los demás andantes del pasillo. Yo a diferencia del resto trataba con colma las cosas, no tenía demasiada prisa, si, bueno, sabiendo que Rachel siempre era la última en salir pues ya tenía un motivo más por no correr de prisa.

Muchas veces me reprimía a mí misma por la forma tan "especial" por no decir "torpe" que tengo cuando estoy con ella. Yo siempre me reía de lo exagerado que actuaban las personas cuando estaban enfrente de la persona que les gustaba, pero como siempre se dice que es de sabios cambiar de opinión pues en mi caso al conocer a Rachel todo el fuego fue opacado por el agua, y no porque no me provoque ninguna llama ardiente al tenerla en frente o con solo verla, sino más bien, ella es como la calma en mi vida, es la que apaga todos esos miedos y esos malos pensamientos que muchas veces pasan en mi descontroladamente mente. He llegado al punto de asegurar por completo que ella es mi complemento, es esa pieza en mi rompecabezas, estoy segura que es el amor de mi vida, con solo verla mi corazón se lanza asía ella y no lo puedo evitar simplemente pasa. Como cuando dice mi nombre, ¡oh Dios! En verdad genera tantas cosas en mí, creo que muchas veces hasta alucino cuando me llama, oh, oh, esperen….

- **Quinn….Quinnn...¡Quinnnn**!- Si, en definitiva parecía una persona más torpe que todos los torpes que pueden existir y vaya que son muchos. Al parecer mi pequeña morena tenía rato llamándome, lo podría jurar, sus labios están absolutamente fruncidos asía arriba, eso solo pasa cuando está haciendo un berrinche y nadie le presta la atención que siempre quiere tener, pero ella no sabía que mi atención siempre la tenía, aunque debe comprenderme, digo, como pretende que mi imaginación no vuele al estar pensando en ella ¡Dha!

- **Eh, Discúlpame, ¿decías algo?-** Pregunte un poco nerviosa, la verdad que torpe me quedaba algo corto.

- **Solo decía que tu celular lleva un rato sonando, pero al parecer estas en otro mundo, mira que casi recurro a golpearte para que volvieras** -

- **¡JaJaJa! Es broma ¿no?, digo, ¿Tú? ¿Golpearme? ¡JaJaJa!, buena broma Berry, muy buena, tu diminuto cuerpo no soportaría dar un golpe…** **he, ¡oyes**!- Mi risa ceso de inmediato cuando sentí un puño en mi hombro y una mirada triunfante cortesía de mis diva Berry, ¡genial! Ni tiempo tuve de responderle porque había salido echa una furia del aula. Tendría que arreglar eso, todo lo que hago es broma, pero creo que esta vez no se la tomo como tal.

Termine de recoger mis cosas de la butaca y me retire del salón observando detenidamente asía ambos lados de los pasillos pero ni un rastro de ella. Camine con dirección hacía mi casillero, pero fui detenida por un fuerte jalón de brazo que me regreso provocando el choque con una persona un poco más alta que yo, aunque físicamente éramos algo igual, pero eso no impidió que mis ojos se abrieran realmente se abrieran, digo, quien no tiene algo de miedo al tener en frente de ti a la gran Sue Silvester.


End file.
